Vehicles, for example an automobile, use various fluids such as oil, brake fluid, transmission fluid, coolant, etc. during operation. These fluids break down over time and/or with use and, thus, should be periodically replaced. If not, the performance and/or lifetime of various components may be compromised.
The manufacturer of the vehicle typically provides a maintenance schedule that includes a recommended timetable for replacing such fluids, and the schedule often takes into account driving habits, environmental conditions, etc. By way of example, the preventative maintenance schedule may recommend that the oil be replaced every 3,000 miles or 3 months, whichever is sooner. Alternative oil replacement schedules that vary based on the relative percentage of non-highway to highway driving and/or the climate may be provided. By not following the schedule, the warranty as well as the performance and/or lifetime of various components may be compromised.